El llanto de Rhaella Targaryen
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Rhaella Targaryen fue coronada Reina del Amor y la Belleza por Ser Bonifer Hasty pero fue con su hermano Aerys que contrajo nupcias. Su abuelo la obligó a casarse porque el Príncipe que Fue Prometido, nacería de su linaje. Ahora Rhaella no hace más que llorar. Este fic participa del Amigo Invisible Navideño del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". Regalo para Mile (Sadie Mapes).


**El llanto de Rhaella Targaryen **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, así como los personajes, las tramas y lugares, son propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Amigo Invisible Navideño del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

Mi amigo invisible es**_ Mile (Sadie Mapes). _**Ella quería algo de la época antigua y se me ocurrió esta historia. Como no específico en su primera petición si Aerys y Rhaella estaban incluidos, Santagar se comunicó con ella por MP y ¡Aquí traigo mi segundo regalo! Es algo retorcido pero he quedado satisfecha. Si no es de tu agrado, nuevamente pido disculpas por el tiempo que perdiste.

* * *

**~º~**

* * *

La corona de rosas azules de invierno es depositada sobre su cabeza. La princesa Rhaella no es una muchacha que demuestre abiertamente sus emociones y tampoco suele sentirlas muy a menudo pero al ver que Ser Bonifer Hasty espolea su caballo en su dirección, una sensación gratificante se instaura en su pecho.

—Para usted, mi princesa —dice Ser Bonifer Hasty—. Una corona de rosas no es suficiente para honrar su extraordinaria belleza.

En ese instante todas las miradas se clavan en la princesa Targaryen siendo coronada por el ganador del torneo. Quizás fue por la efusividad del momento que Rhaella nunca fue conciente que su hermano Aerys la miraba de una forma diferente a los demás.

* * *

**~º~**

* * *

Varias lunas han transcurrido desde que Ser Bonifer Hasty la coronó como Reina del Amor y la Belleza pero Rhaella sigue conservando las rosas azules que portaba la corona. Las rosas han perdido su color y sus pétalos están arrugados como frutas secas pero aún siguen desprendiendo un perfume suave y adictivo.

Rhaella vuelve al presente cuando alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos, llamando a la puerta de sus aposentos.

—Adelante —pronunciaba con la voz tranquila e inusualmente fría—.

Un muchacho relativamente joven es quien esta parado en el umbral de la puerta.

—El Rey Aegon ordena su presencia en el salón del trono —recita el muchacho—, de forma inmediata.

Rhaella se pone de pie y es escoltada hasta el salón. Su abuelo está sentado en el Trono de Hierro con una comodidad inusual. Ella siempre se ha preguntado como pueden considerar la idea de sentarse sobre espadas que a pesar del tiempo, siguen siendo afiladas.

Su abuelo se encuentra sentado en el trono y una corona de rubíes le ciñe los cabellos blancos.

—Su majestad —dice Rhaella y hace una reverencia. No importa que Aegon V sea su abuelo, ella siempre debe presentar las cortesías adecuadas—. ¿Requería mi presencia?

Su hermano Aerys entra en la estancia, mostrando una mirada altiva y orgullosa. Para Rhaella no es un secreto que su abuelo siempre ha preferido a Aerys antes que a ella y se extrañaría de lo contrario. Su abuelo siempre ha sido una persona experta en ocultar sus pensamientos, sus afectos y debilidades pero siempre ha dejado en claro que la opinión de Aerys le importa, sobre todo cuando se trata de asuntos de política.

—Los he llamado a ambos porque debo hacerles un anuncio importante —comienza a decir el Rey Aegon—, una revelación de gran importancia para la dinastía Targaryen.

Aerys mantiene su rostro neutral. Le es imposible a Rhaella saber que piensa acerca de lo que su abuelo tiene para comunicarles. En cambio ella siente incomodidad ante el asunto.

—El Príncipe que Fue Prometido nacerá de mi descendencia —anuncia y Rhaella sabe que todo es obra de esa bruja de los bosques que ha traído a la corte, Jenny de Piedrasviejas—. Son mis únicos descendientes con vida, por eso ordenaré que se casen tan pronto como sea posible. Así nos aseguraremos de perpetuar la sangre hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Rhaella siente sus manos temblar como dos hojas al viento mientras que Aerys hace un gesto que ella no sabe interpretar.

* * *

**~º~**

* * *

— ¿Cómo quiere el cabello, mi princesa? —pregunta una de las doncellas que está a cargo de prepararla para su boda.

Rhaella se contempla en el espejo plateado que han puesto en su habitación para la ocasión. Sabe que después de la boda, ya no volverá a dormir en esa habitación. Todas sus ropas serían trasladadas a la habitación matrimonial que han confeccionado para ellos.

—Déjalo suelto —contesta ella— que caiga en mi espalda.

Una pequeña lágrima corre por su mejilla y Rhaella se apresura a secarla, antes que llegue su padre y la vea llorando.

— ¿Llora de felicidad, mi princesa?

La pregunta de la doncella va sin malas intenciones pero hace que una nueva lágrima escape de sus ojos.

—Si —responde Rhaella de forma monótona—, lloro de felicidad.

Rhaella llora porque no quiere casarse con su hermano Aerys, ella hubiera deseado poder casarse con otra persona. A pesar de tener el título de caballero, Ser Bonifer Hasty era considerado de muy bajo nacimiento como para contraer nupcias con ella.

Una noche ella llegó a la Fortaleza Roja, después de haberse refugiado en las penumbras para que su pecado no fuera visto ante los ojos de los dioses, y le suplicó a su padre Jaehaerys que le permitiera a Ser Bonifer pedir su mano en matrimonio. Su padre se opuso rotundamente, diciendo que la tradición de los Targaryen por generaciones era casarse entre hermanos para conservar la línea de la sangre pura y de permitir tal unión, la sangre sería interrumpida. Además de que Ser Bonifer era simplemente un caballero que no tenía ni riquezas, ni propiedades para ofrecerle.

—El príncipe Jaehaerys se encuentra aquí —anuncia otra de sus doncellas, ella detesta que todo tenga que hacerse con tanta formalidad—, para escoltarla a su boda.

Rhaella siente que por dentro se esta quebrando como un cristal que acaba de chocar contra el suelo pero cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de su hermano, demuestra una falsa fortaleza porque sabe que de lo contrario, su hermano acabará con ella antes de que pueda presentar batalla.

* * *

**~º~**

* * *

Los rayos de sol que se cuelan por los grandes ventanales, provocando que las gemas brillen con intensidad. Rhaella cierre por breves segundos sus ojos ante el reflejo en su rostro.

— ¿Ninguna te complace? —pregunta su esposo con cierta incredulidad en su voz. La toma de la mano y la jala con fuerza hacia la mesa donde están depositadas las joyas—. Mira con más atención.

Eran pocos los días que habían transcurrido desde que la Tragedia de Refugio Estival tuvo lugar. Su abuelo Aegon y el Príncipe Duncan el Pequeño habían perdido la vida, lo que convertía a Aerys en el príncipe heredero y a Rhaella como su futura reina. Su hermano no espero a que el funeral fuera llevado a cabo, para llamar al herrero real.

—Todavía no eres rey —recuerda Rhaella y Aerys parece asesinarla con la mirada—. Una corona no es necesaria todavía.

—Padre no se encuentra en óptimas condiciones —dice Aerys y un brillo peligroso se cruza por su mirada—, es cuestión de tiempo para que acompañe a su padre y a su hermano.

— ¿No estarás pensando en...? —Rhaella deja la pregunta flotando en el aire y trata de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente.

Aerys es capaz de cualquier cosa pero, ¿asesinar a su padre?

—Yo solamente estoy señalando un hecho de la realidad —Aerys abre su boca, enseñando sus dientes blancos. Es lo más cercano que ha estado en su vida de esbozar una sonrisa—. En caso de que lo peor suceda, no quiero que se me conozca como el Rey que no tuvo su corona a tiempo. Tampoco quiero que se me conozca como el Rey cuya Reina no portaba corona. Así que elige las joyas que quieres.

Rhaella vuelve a observar la colección de gemas preciosas. Toma uno de los rubíes y piensa que no quiere una corona como generaciones han utilizado. Quiere una corona diferente, especial, única que le recuerde a él.

—Quiero que sea una corona de plata con gemas azules —termina diciendo—. Gemas azules como el invierno.

* * *

**~º~**

* * *

El pequeño Rhaegar se remueve entre sus brazos y vuelve a quedarse profundamente dormido. Ha heredado los característicos rasgos de la casa Targaryen como el cabello plateado casi blanco y los ojos de tonalidad violácea.

—Ahora que tú existes —comenzó a decir Rhaella—, Aerys no insistirá para que tengamos intimidad todas las noches.

Aerys desea asegurar el Trono de Hierro por sobre todas las cosas y no existía mejor forma que proporcionarse un heredero que un día lo sucediera. A Rhaella le causa repulsión la idea de meterse en la misma cama que su hermano pero también sabe que es su deber tanto como mujer, esposa y reina, proporcionar hijos que aseguren el trono para la dinastía Targaryen por muchas generaciones más.

—Nos ordenaron casarnos porque el Príncipe que Fue Prometido nacería de nuestro linaje —dice Rhaella en voz alta pero Rhaegar muestra escucharla—, pero yo no creo que algo como eso exista. Generaciones que vendrán pensarán que sus hijos también son los príncipes que fueron prometidos, sin saber lo que realmente significan esas palabras.

La puerta de la habitación se abre de forma imprevista y por ella entra su esposo, envuelto en una singular túnica violeta con detalles en rojo y negro. Portaba un rollo de pergamino en su mano.

—Hemos sido invitados a la boda de Tywin y Joanna Lannister —comenta con los labios torcidos—, un evento que no me perdería por ninguna razón.

Rhaella sabe perfectamente porque Aerys no se perdería la boda pero a él le gusta fingir que nada esta sucediendo.

* * *

** ~º~**

* * *

El matrimonio entre Tywin y Joanna Lannister es llevado a cabo en Roca Casterly. El castillo esta decorado de acuerdo a la celebración que allí se lleva a cabo. Dos elaboradas sillas son colocadas al final de la mesa, su tamaño es semejante que pueden confundirse con dos tronos. El banquete en honor a los casados poco a poco va terminando. La mayoría de los hombres se encuentran borrachos, incluyendo al Rey de Poniente.

—Es una lástima que la tradición de la primera noche ya no exista —comenta agitando la copa vacía, una de las sirvientas se acerca a llenarla—, una verdadera lástima.

Existe un minuto de silencio pero luego todos estallan en carcajadas.

—El Rey si que ha bebido esta noche —escucha que una voz dice—.

Una mirada es compartida entre Tywin Lannister y la Reina Rhaella.

La música sigue sonando y varias parejas se animan a acercarse para bailar alrededor de la mesa. El muchacho que reparte bocadillos a los invitados, se acerca a la reina y con una reverencia, le ofrece frutas secas y hogazas de pan. Ella niega educadamente.

—Es hora de la ceremonia de encamamiento —anuncian—, pónganse de pie damas y caballeros.

Aerys borracho como está, es el primero en ponerse pie y acercase a Joanna. En cambio Rhaella permanece en su silla en compañía de las mujeres que son demasiado vergonzosas o tienen suficiente miedo como para acercarse a Tywin para desnudarlo.

— ¿Usted no participa, mi Reina? —pregunta Stafford Lannister.

—Lord Tywin y yo no poseemos mucha confianza —se excusa Rhaella—, además de que no me parece correcto tomarme ese tipo de atribuciones.

Aerys no espera hasta llegar a la habitación de los recién casados y a medio camino comienza a arrancar las prendas de vestir de Joanna. Él la toca en lugares que solo debería tocar el esposo. Aerys jamás la ha tocado a ella de esa forma, tampoco le interesa pero al menos desea que no la humille de esa forma.

Después de la boda, los Siete Reinos susurrarán sobre la lujuria de Aerys hacía la esposa de su ciervo y ella quedará como la mujer que ni siquiera puede entretener a su hermano.

* * *

**~º~**

* * *

Aerys siempre fue un hombre que entraba en cólera fácilmente pero con el pasar de los años esto se ha intensificado. Rhaella y él jamás tuvieron buena relación pero se trataban de forma cordial, de modo que podían permanecer algunos instantes en la misma habitación sin matarse mutuamente. Ahora Aerys hace comentario que son tan letales como el filo de un cuchillo y hacen llorar a Rhaella.

—Aerys Targaryen es quien se sienta en el Trono de Hierro —comenta Ilyn Payne—, pero es Tywin Lannister quien realmente reina.

Cuando Ilyn Payne se voltea y se encuentra con los ojos marchitos de Aerys Targaryen, balbucea palabras incoherentes. Acaba de firmar su sentencia.

—Arranquen su lengua con un par de tenazas calientes —ordena Aerys a sus guardias— y si eso no es suficiente prueba de mí poder para Ser Ilyn Payne, prendan su cuerpo fuego.

Rhaella comienza a caminar hacía la puerta pero una orden directa de su hermano hace que se detenga.

—Ven a mi lado, Rhaella —dice él—. Quiero que tú también seas testigo de mi poder.

Ella no se atreve a replicar. Con el tiempo, Aerys se las ha ingeniado para hacer que ella le tema y que no se atreva a replicar ninguna de sus palabras.

—Tráiganlo ante mí —ordena Aerys y los guardias arrodillan a Ilyn Payne frente al trono—, quiero ver su rostro cuando le arranquen la lengua.

Rhaella quiere apartar la vista cuando las tenazas calientes se acercan a la boca de Ilyn Payne pero su esposo le obliga a contemplar el horror. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza cuando la sangre salta en varias direcciones.

—Arrojen la lengua a los cerdos —indica—. Comerán algo de su categoría. ¿Sigue dudando de mi poder, Ilyn Payne?

El hombre intenta hablar pero solamente gruñidos animales salen de su boca, la sangre sigue brotando como un torrente y una mueca de dolor surca el rostro de él. Termina negando con la cabeza. Aerys observa a Rhaella.

—Mi querida hermana —las palabras no pueden sonar más falsas—, ¿sigues dudando de mi poder?

—Yo jamás dude de tu poder —responde ella pero no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos cuando habla—.

—Sé que mientes pero por ahora me conformo con tu respuesta —hace una breve pausa—. Solamente por ahora. Ya veremos en un futuro.

Rhaella corre a la seguridad de los aposentos, tratando de borrar de su mente la desagradable imagen de la que acaba de ser testigo.

* * *

**~º~**

* * *

Aerys entra en la habitación con las pupilas dilatadas. La sujeta con ambas manos por el cuello y la acorrala contra la pared más cercana.

—Hoy tengo ganas —comenta Aerys como si estuviera poseído por un demonio de fuego—, tengo ganas de ti.

Aerys tironea de su cabello para liberar el cuello de su hermana y así poder morderlo a placer.

—Por favor —suplica ella pero sus palabras no son tomadas en cuenta—, no lo hagas.

Cierra sus ojos con fuerza cuando Aerys la empuja en dirección al lecho matrimonial. Quiere aguantar las ganas de llorar pero las lágrimas traicioneras ruedan por sus mejillas. Seguidamente, Aerys la golpea.

—Detesto el llanto de las mujeres —dice con odio—, pero detesto aún más tu llanto. ¿No te gusta que te toque? ¡No me importa! Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me canse.

Las manos maltratadas por los años, recorren la nívea piel de la Reina, dejando un camino de moretones y rasguños que serán difíciles de cubrir a la mañana siguiente. Rhaella aprieta los dientes para no gritar cuando es despojada de sus ropas. Forcejea para que él deje de tocarla pero su hermano nuevamente la golpea y un leve rastro de sangre aparece en la comensura de su boca.

— ¿Desearías que fuera otro el que te estuviera tocando? —un nuevo golpe en su rostro— ¿Cuántos amantes tienes?

— ¡Ninguno! —Grita Rhaella y el llanto se intensifica— ¡Solamente te pertenezco a ti!

— ¡Deja de mentir!

Las manos de Aerys se van a su cuello y presionan tan fuerte que le falta el aire por un largo instante. El rostro de Rhaella comienza a perder el color y lo recupera cuando Aerys suelta su cuello.

En el momento que Aerys cae dormido a su lado, es cuando Rhaella se permite llorar en silencio y sujeta con fuerza su vientre.

* * *

** ~º~**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rhaella se sienta frente al espejo. Observa su boca cortada, sus mejillas del mismo color que sus ojos y sus hombros magullados por los dientes de su hermano. Toma un poco de leche de amapola para calmar el dolor que experimenta en todo su cuerpo y aplica diferentes esencias naturales para intentar cubrir las cicatrices.

Ella no tiene la culpa de que su hermano la maltrate pero no puede hacer nada al respecto. Ella no pidió nacer en el seno de la dinastía Targaryen pero ahora es la Reina de Poniente y debe comportarse como tal.


End file.
